1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spheres which are illuminated by means of an internal power source and more particularly to a new and improved illuminated sphere which will provide portable high intensity light suitable for emergency use, police use, traffic control and other purposes.
2. Background Art
There are numerous balls or spheres that are illuminated internally and are described generally as toys or play balls for night time use. United Kingdom Patent No. 529,271 describes a generally egg shaped device with a light inside and a flat bottom that would make the device stand upright. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,379; 1,425,945 and 2,948,819 describe game balls with internal power sources to illuminate them wherein the location of the power source causes the sphere to assume an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,798 describes a structure with a flattened bottom and weights located to make the device remain upright. The other aforementioned patents are representative of the prior art.
These devices are toys designed for the amusement of both adults and children. What is needed is a spherical light for emergency use which enables a law enforcement officer to project light to a remote location at some distance from the law enforcement officer. Such illumination is impossible with current hand carried lanterns. Additionally, hand carried lanterns have a disadvantage in that they clearly mark the location of the holder of the lantern.
Thus, in the situation of a law enforcement officer examining the interior of a darkened warehouse, the law enforcement officer currently has two choices, first to turn on the overhead lights, thereby illuminating the large section of the warehouse and making the law enforcement officers exact location immediately known, or, to use a flashlight which, for all practical purposes will do the same thing. What is needed is a means of rolling or throwing an emergency light down the warehouse aisle to a remote location.
Another object of this invention is to provide a time delay to delay the time at which the illumination commences, in order to give the law enforcement officer time to properly position the spherical light and then move to another location. A second embodiment would be to provide radio control means for remotely activating said spherical lights after they have been placed in position.
The prior art does not teach any spherical illumination means which utilizes non-visible portions of the light spectrum such as infrared light. Again, in the case of law enforcement officers, spherical lights which transmit infrared light can be remotely positioned and activated to provide illumination for law enforcement officers wearing apparatus adapted for converting infrared light to visible light images.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a spherical light for emergency use which is adapted to be rolled or thrown to a location remote from the original user. A second object is to provide time delay control means for delaying the time for commencement of illumination for a sufficient period to enable the user to roll or throw the emergency light to its desired location.
A third object is to provide remote control means for initiating illumination in order to provide for effective prepositioning of the emergency lights prior to operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an emergency light which utilizes non-visible portions of the light spectrum, which when properly adapted for, will enable the user to view the illuminated area, while at the same time effectively preventing another person in the illuminated area from detecting the presence of light.
Other objects of this invention are to provide a portable illuminated sphere system which will be of durable and rugged construction under repeated and extended use conditions; to provide a portable illuminated sphere system which may be of low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor and thus may be sold at lot and reasonable prices; to provide a portable illuminated sphere system multiple units of which may be carried aboard automobiles, airplanes, emergency vehicles, boats and other carriers and stored easily and conveniently therein; to provide a portable illuminated sphere system which will provide portable, high intensity light of a continuous or intermittent nature suitable for emergency use, police use, aircraft use, marine use, traffic control or other purposes.